


Hot Water

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: The IronStrange den [39]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Short, Showers, Stephen is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, pure fluff, self-care, showering together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Tony sighed as the hot water hit his body, and he didn’t need to look at Stephen to know the sorcerer was smirking. He always seemed to know when Tony needed a break, or a shower, or even just a cup of coffee, and right now was living proof of that.-OR-Tony and Stephen take a shower together, and the author is sick of every fic where characters shower together having to lead to sex.





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> 101 ao3 fics y’all! It’s been an absolutely WILD year on here and I’ve loved every second of it... this time next year I hope for over 200 fics!

Tony sighed as the hot water hit his body, and he didn’t need to look at Stephen to know the sorcerer was smirking. He always seemed to know when Tony needed a break, or a shower, or even just a cup of coffee, and right now was living proof of that.

He’d been down in his lab, working late into the night, as per usual. It was around one am that Stephen had portalled in with a coffee, and about two am that he’d started to insist that Tony go take a shower, and then sleep. 

He’d finally gotten Tony to agree at around two-thirty in the morning, when Stephen had said he’d shower with Tony. In all honesty, Tony was going to give in anyway. He was starting to feel tired by then, and did need a good, hot shower and some sleep. Stephen joining him was just a bonus, but not in the way one would think. 

“I was right, then,” came the voice of Stephen, stepping closer to Tony in the shower. Tony heard the click of a bottle lid opening, and moments later Stephen’s hands were in his hair, gently massaging shampoo into his scalp.

Tony let out a soft groan at this, and he felt Stephen lean down to press a soft, gentle kiss to his bare shoulder. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Stephen’s hands in his hair.

“Rinse.” The word came out as something akin to a command, but softer, more like a suggestion. Tony willingly tipped his head back, letting the warm water wash the suds out of his hair.

“Conditioner?” 

“You think my hair’s that soft naturally? Use half the bottle.” 

From behind Tony, Stephen let out a chuckle, opening the bottle lid. A moment later, Tony felt him dump half the contents onto his head; it took all his willpower to not whirl around at this.

He felt Stephen gently coat his hair with the conditioner, rubbing it into his scalp. Tony couldn’t remember the last time, before dating Stephen, that he’d had someone do something this nice for him, or felt so loved.

“Alright, rinse.”

Tony tipped his head back for a second time, feeling Stephen run his hands through Tony’s hair to help rid it of the conditioner. After a few moments, he felt Stephen press closer to him, leaning down so his lips were right next to Tony’s ear.

“How about we get you off to bed, hmm? Lord knows you could use the sleep.”

Tony smiled, despite his earlier reservations. “Only if you come too.”


End file.
